disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Spiker
' Aunt Spiker' is James' aunt, Sponge's sister, and one of the main antagonists from James and the Giant Peach. It is unknown whether Spiker and Sponge are the sisters of James' father or mother. She is played by Joanna Lumley in the movie. Personality Aunt Spiker is a dominating, cruel, malicious, and thoroughly repulsive lady, who derives a sadistic pleasure in manipulating and tormenting young James, whom she sees as nothing more than a slave. Spiker is described as tall and thin - almost emaciated - with steel glasses (which she doesn't have in film). Both she and her sister Sponge are vain, each singing praises of their imagined beauty while they are in fact repulsive, but each attacks the other's repulsiveness. James never hears either aunt laugh out loud during his three years with them. James and the Giant Peach In the movie, after James' parents get eaten by a rhinoceros, he is sent to live with his mean aunts Spiker and Sponge who adopt him. In the beginning of the film, when James awakens from being asleep in his room, Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge come into his room and Aunt Spiker, along with her sister, orders him to get up and to get work. They are both very abusive and treat him like a slave, forcing him to do hard labor and feeding him fish heads. They also have a terrible hatred of insects and bugs and kill them in awful ways, and are thus hated by them as well. Later on in the movie, Aunt Spiker is seen sitting next to Aunt Sponge in a chair and listens to her sister tell her that if she takes off both her socks, she'll see her dainty toes, to which Spiker tells Sponge to not forget how much her tummy shows. Spiker then notices James reading his travel map to New York City and takes it from him, asking him how dare he even dreams of leaving. Spiker and Sponge berate James, and Sponge tears up James' travel map. Both aunts then demand James to get back to work. Later, after James manages to escape on the Giant Peach, he is followed by the two persistant villains all the way to New York, where they try to convince the authorities that James is a liar. However, James, now no longer afraid of his cruel aunts, stands up to them and reveals the truth about their horrible treatment of him. He then ties them up with Miss Spider's thread, and the police take them away. In the book, Spiker and Sponge are both crushed to death by the Giant Peach. In the 1996 film, they survive and pursue James to New York City (in the Ice World, James and Miss Spider see a ship wreck with Figureheads, having a terrible resemblance to the two aunts). Upon arriving in New York, both are soaked as if they are swimming throught the sea. Category:Villains Category:Rich people Category:Henchmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Females Category:James and the Giant Peach Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Aunts Category:Comedy Characters Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Character pairs Category:Main Antagonists